To be crazy or not to be crazy
by DeltaSilver88
Summary: Well, here's a story about Cyclonus and his craziness. It might surprise some of you... but I think you all have read some stories of this kind.


**To be crazy or not to be crazy**

This is a story about how Cyclonus became crazy. It might be a surprise for you… 

A few Transformers remember Cyclonus's youth nowadays. Even Megatron and Optimus have forgotten it. The only one, who remembers it totally, is Cyclonus himself. But he doesn't know that I remember it too. I'm Delta Silver, and I'm here to tell you about his early years.

Some of you might be surprised to hear that Cyclonus was created as an Autobot. All his Autobot comrades got to know him as a loyal and courageous fighter. He wasn't crazy at all during this time. He was an Autobot for a short time; this is the reason why only a few Transformers remember his past.

Cyclonus had graduated from the Autobot Military Academy a few years before. Now he was going on his first mission; the Autobots had heard about a Decepticon invasion, and they were heading for the frontier station of Omicron. His best friend, Firewind, was going with him.

"This is gonna be great ! Our first mission !" Firewind said with amazement.

"I'm not so sure. I've heard we're outnumbered." Cyclonus answered just a little nervously.

"C'mon, lighten up ! You're all tense." Firewind patted Cyclonus on the shoulder. The Copter-Autobot shrugged and tried not to be so nervous. He didn't quite succeed.

They set out on their mission as dawn broke through. The Autobots were on their guard, but still they were ambushed. Megatron appeared with his troops and a hopeless battle started. Suddenly Cyclonus noticed he was the only Autobot standing. All the others were dead; except Firewind. He was still breathing, but slowly dying. His chest was crushed, and blackened, melted metal decorated his body and his armor was dented. Cyclonus clenched his fists as he kneeled aside his friend.

"I'm going to fight here and avenge your death, Firewind." he muttered. Firewind shifted a bit.

"No… Don't… You're the only one left, Cyclonus. Go… and find Optimus… and tell him what happened." the reddish orange Autobot breathed. Then his optics shut off and he collapsed. Cyclonus decided to respect his friends wish, and started to rise to his feet. When he looked up, he realized he was staring at the barrel of a laser gun. And holding that gun… you know who it was, don't you ? Megatron himself.

"Join the Decepticons, boy, and I might spare your life." he said with an indifferent voice.

"Never !" Cyclonus shouted and transformed. Megatron started shooting at him, but Cyclonus evaded all the shots… except one. It hit him right on his left side. Cyclonus flew away as fast as he could, and transformed back to his robot mode. He didn't get far with his helicopter mode, and the only 'important' place nearby was a command center of lower level. Cyclonus headed there, walking and holding his left arm. When he got there, he found the sub-commander of the Autobots. I think it was Jetfire, but I'm not sure. Well, he told him about the defeat and after that he passed out. When he woke up, everyone in the base noticed something strange about him. He was tense, somehow strained… like he could lose his wits at any minute.

A few weeks later he joined another mission. As they were fighting, Cyclonus suddenly started firing in every direction. And accidentally shot one of his comrades. When he saw what he had done, he rushed to a little street. Some of the Autobots rushed after him, not for killing, but for asking if he needed help. The young Autobot transformed and flew away. When he got into Omicron and transformed back, his strained mind gave up. He went through a nervous breakdown, and after that he broke into hysterical laughter. He walked to the border… and stopped, hesitating a little. But then he shrugged.

"Ah, well. If I start shooting my own comrades, it'd be better to shoot Decepticons than Autobots." he thought. With that he stepped over the border and joined the Decepticons. After that day he was known as 'the Crazy Decepticon'.

Well, ya like it ? I'm not so sure with it. But it's a good theory, though. Cyclonus, the former Autobot; sounds kinda cool, doesn't it ?


End file.
